The Chamber of Torment
by kombater4
Summary: this story is about a young man who is an over qualified bartender in a great fantasy adventure. but that doesn't stop narrator from butting in every now and then.
1. chapter 1

So were do i start?

I could say "a long time ago in a long forgotten forest there lived a gump". No, no, no, no. it needs more "paz..az" as they say.  
ok try number two (*clears throught*) "in a time not so distent from now there is a war going on betwween two factions". There we go were getting some were but not quite there yet.  
try number three... "in the distant future there lived a cat not just any cat but a super cat". Ok that does it I quit.

I wonder why that guy, what was his name K..om...kombater3 thats right kombater3, ran off like that it doesnt look that hard to be a story writer.  
Ok i'll be your host from now on, my name is kombater4 how do you do, right straight to buisness writing the story.

_**Chapter1**_

It was as allways freezing in the barren wastland that was Calithea, never was there a thought of taking your jacket (or hide for those not wealthy enough to afford a jacket) off unless shelter was found. Due to the climate many animals and creatures never dare to tread on the ice at the start of the long tred to the top of the peeks of the mountains. None lived here but the shadows of beasts still searching for a place to hide from the cold, to finaly rest for all eternity and find there at last peace. True to speek there was that of life on the mountains such as the giants of Gallandorf , a small camp were giants keep there cattale safe, and the orks of the north. Not much is known about these man like, dark green barbarians other than if you went up you did not come down. It is said that only the most battle hardent warriors would last the night in the ork's defiled territory. in the shadow of the mountain there was a village, not big, not filled with savage warriors, but it was the trader's from the south that stayed here.  
the village was filled with average people and other creatures that lived here. There were jaidine a small yet strong form of dragon-people (half human, half dragon), then there were dwarfs that owend the mines, armory and the local tavern. In the village there was also orks, not to be mistaken for the orks of the north, these were less aggressive but still to have there short temper. There were travelers that came and went in the time period of a day or so, plus the odd one that would stay and become a part of the comunity. But that would rarely happen due to the sheer temprature, plus the fact that most travelers would be on a quest of sorts and just stay the night.  
As was mentiond there was a tavern, it was located neer the center of the village next to the butchers and market, this is were we meet the hero of our story. A young man at the age of 19 was working a bartender, he had a good education he was trained at the academy of Wolfgardens. here he had been trained to be a blacksmit, after finnishing his 7 years of long and hard labour he wished to return home to his family in calithea. It was a two week ride to his home, when he reached the village he was expecting a warm welcome by his family and nieghbours but all he got was the cold wind passing through his hair. Two weeks passed from that day and not not much happend other than him getting his job in the tavern. Sometimes he thought that he spent seven years of his life in a very well established academy, to be turned down from his job and made to work in a tavern. he never complained and never moaned about his job for the pay was good and he met new people every day. this was to continue for another year and a half. That brings us to now, a nineteen near twenty year old man who dreems of getting out and doing something.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an average day just like any other when the young man was heading to his place of work. His rout to work was through a old cobblestone path. To be frank it was not the best of routs but it kept him away from his older brother, he did not hate his brother but it was the way how his brother treated him that he despised. As he was the oldest he would tend not to care for his younger sibling, and would taunt him and beat him bit in a 'playful' way of course. His brother was tall with an orange/ginger hair and eyes of a menacing light blue. As he was walking down the path he could swear he could hear the crunching of snow directly adjacent to were he was walking, as he turned to confront this figure all he could see was a dark silhouette of a rider upon a horse like beast, with fiery eyes that pierced his apparition faded into the fog of the harsh snow falling into the floor of ice. He continued to walk on, always checking to make sure that the figure was of his imagination. He heard the faintest of noises; he decided to ponder in the direction of the commotion. As he gazed upon the spot of the sound he saw a small canine, as he slowly moved towards the dog he realized it was a kangra-Shepard. It seemed to be caught in a trap of sorts. A small metal contraption was around it's leg, he noticed that it was of an ork-land nature. He wished to help the unfortunate soul but was wondering if the captor would return; but seeing such a beautiful creature in that state he took a leap of fate. He took out of his woven sack a small metal knife and slid it into the trap and pulled. This freed the beast and it ran off into the distance, in the faint distance he heard a female voice say "thank you".

"well isn't that original a talking dog"

"hey you think it's that easy why don't you try it, oh wait you created a SUPER CAT!"

"shut it, it was a momentary weakness"

"OK then go ahead continue your story then"

It was a far off land never seen by man before were dinosaurs ruled.

*Cough* "journey to the center of the earth" *cough*

"I've had enough of this i was here first"

"yes that's true, but you had your chance and you blew it so bye bye"

" i'll be back, and i'll finish this story once and for all"

So now that ordeal is over lets get back to the story.

He passed it off as someone who must be close and was talking to another person, but could not shake a weird feeling of discomfort. Never the less he continued his stroll to the tavern. After the long trek he finally made it to his destination. The large wooden door laced with silver and copper was the first thing to greet him. Above the door was a sign that read "for the weary traveler who needs a bed, we offer a place to rest thy's head". The interior of the building was a marvelous show of dewarvin architecture, but even the sight of the wooden carvings and warm feeling of the building eventually gets old. Once a beauty of the land it was now no more than a run down old shack. Before he went to his post he had to suit up in a woolen rag and wipe his face. He walked into the back and got handed a wet cloth from a jaidine employee; he walked into a small "room"(it was the size of a closet). As he looked into the mirror he pushed back his dark brown hair with one hand, then slowly wiped his cheeks that made his light skin show through. As he washes his face a faded voice is heard "Jack, Jack". The boy suddenly snaps back into reality, shove's on his rag and heads to the counter. He takes two steps out into the hall then realizes that it is his brother. Jack strolls over and simply ask's " what would you like Drake". "I just wanted to talk to my little shadow".


End file.
